What if Nickelodeon was founded in 1937?
In reality, we know Nickelodeon was founded on December 1, 1977. But in this AU idea what if Nickelodeon was founded on December 1, 1937; not a cable, but a company? Changes * Nickelodeon will be founded as a production, rather than a cable. * Nickelodeon will be known as Nickolas Laniel Studio (1937-1965) and Nickel Studios (1965-1979) before the studio is renamed Nickelodeon Productions (1979-present) ** it will have it's founder named Nickolas Laniel (a made-up person) * Before it is bought by Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment in 1978, Nickelodeon will be one of the most independent animation studios in Hollywood, along with Hanna-Barbera, Rankin-Bass, Walt Disney Studios (before it became a major studio in the early 1980s) and DePatie–Freleng Enterprises. ** Nickelodeon would've made deals with the Gaumont Film Company (1937-1952), United Artists (1952-1957), and American International Pictures (1957-1967) before Nickelodeon decided to distribute their cartoons until 1978 were they decided to stop making cartoons for cinemas since Nickelodeon started television cartoons in 1958. *** in the 1970s, Nickelodeon entered an International distribution deal with CIC, along with Universal, Paramount, and MGM. * The Rugrats Movie would've been two separate films: Rugrats: The Movie and The Banana Brothers Monkey Circus. * Nickelodeon would've started it's cartoons in 1945 after World War II. ** PlanetToons would've been one of the Cartoon series started in 1946. * Nickelodeon Movies would've been established as Nickelodeon Feature Animation in 1980 until 1995. ** Nickelodeon would've made a feature film deal with Filmways (1980-1983) and Orion Pictures (1983-1995) before Viacom bought Paramount. *** Some Dora the Explorer episodes would be different. **** Dora and Backpack's character find would be played in some actual episodes. **** Diego, Baby Jaguar, Fiesta Trio, Big Red Chicken, and Dora's family would have a character find. **** The Dora the Explorer episode "What Happens Next?" would not have Swiper or the explorer stars, making Boot's Character Find playing at the end. ***** Gusty, the star who only appeared in "What Happens Next?", would rather appear in " ABC Animals", making Gusty's mini game playing at the end. ***** The blue dragon would not get a splinter on his foot. ***** The big bad wolf would appear again during the second travel song instead of Swiper. ****** Swiper would appear in on the "F" page making it have a word "Fox" underneath him. ***** The cloud would block the Z-zipper rather than the arched rainbow. ** Some live-action films would be animated instead. ** The 2011 Tintin ''film would be traditionally animated instead of photorealistic CGI. ** ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie would've been released in 1998 rather than 2004 as a premiere to the television series. *** In this AU version of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, SpongeBob SquarePants would be a main character without Patrick Star. **** The realistic Sandy Cheeks would've bring SpongeBob to Bikini Bottom rather than David Hasselhoff. **** The rejected line "Double Fudge Spinny" would not be deleted. **** Sheldon J. Plankton would also be a main antagonist without Dennis. **** The Season 1 King Neptune would replace the bald one. ***** Imagine if Neptune ties Mr. Krabs instead of freezing him. ***** Plankton would control Patrick and Mr. Krabs. **** Plankton's bucket helmets would have windows instead the initials "CB". ***** Gary would have one big helmet, which replaced his shell, rather than two small helmets, which covers his eyes. ***** Plankton would never control Sandy Cheeks. **** Imagine if the Cyclops unmask himself. **** The "Goofy Goober Rock" in our real film would be replaced with the rock version of the F.U.N. song from "F.U.N." *** The CGI designs done for SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton in Sponge out of Water would look more realistic and not identical to Stephen Hillenburg's artwork. **** The Spongers, the superheroes in our real Sponge Out of Water, would be replaced with the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", except for Mr. Krabs, who would rather become Robot Krabs from "Imitation Krabs", and Plankton, who would rather turn into Planktonamor from "Dunces and Dragons". ***** Quickster replaces Invincibubble ***** Elastic Waistband replaces Mr. Superawesomeness ***** Captain Magma replaces Sour Note ***** Miss Appear replaces The Rodent **** Also, they would stay in size as a sea animal instead of being 6 feet tall. *** Dora and the Lost City of Gold would be released on 2004 as a traditional animated film rather than 2019 as a live-action film. (replacing our real SpongeBob movie) **** Most of the adult gags would be toned down in this AU version. **** The hallucination scene would not be in it due to the film already being 2D animated. *** Sponge Out of Water would also be released on 2004 rather than 2015. **** Imagine if the song, "Squeeze Me", debuted in 2004. *** Sponge on the Run would not feature the SpongeBob SquarePants characters, but instead features The X's characters, except for Poseidon, making it titled Tuesday X on the Run. **** However, Viacom would have permission to make this film animated in style as an early 1960s Osamu Tezuka anime. **** Also, unlike the television series, the film was entirely B/W, like old films. *** A single Blue's Clues and You feature film would've been released in 2019 (replacing our real Dora and the Lost City of Gold). *** The Fairly Odd Parents theatrical film would be produced. **** However, the live action television specials never existed. *** The Little Bear theatrical film would be produced and released in 2009. (replacing our real Where the Wild Things Are film, which was made by Warner Bros.) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and its sequel would be great movies *** Leo, Mikey, Raphael, Donnie, Shredder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, Splinter, and April would look anything like the counterparts from the television series or the comics. *** The turtles would also look cute. ** The Nick Picks and Nick Jr. Favorites DVDs would be very different. (just one example, The Fairly Odd Parents episode "Information Stupor Highway" would been replaced with "Dream Goat") *** Viacom would not have any issues. *** More Nick Picks DVDs would be released. ** The Loud House Movie would've been released by Lionsgate rather than Netflix. ** Warner Bros. and Netflix would never bought rights to Bone. ** The 2021 Rugrats film would be produced and would be entirely CGI animated. ** Two Rugrats Sequels would've been direct-to-video rather than theatrical. *** Rugrats Go Wild would be more successful in the AU version. ** The 1973 Charlotte's Web film would be co-produced by Nickelodeon. * Nickelodeon would've owned Paramount pre-1950 sound feature films and pre-2006 TV shows. Category:What if